1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electromagnetic valve unit, more particularly to the electromagnetic valve unit which is applicable to a hydraulic pressure control apparatus for an automotive vehicle.
2. Description of the Related Arts
In a conventional hydraulic pressure control apparatus of an automobile, such as the one for use in an anti-skid control apparatus, a plurality of electromagnetic valves have been employed for controlling the hydraulic pressure. One such electromagnetic valve unit has been proposed in the U.S. Pat. No. 5,474,108, wherein the electromagnetic valves are divided into a portion for controlling the hydraulic pressure and a solenoid coil portion, so that solenoid coils of the electromagnetic valves can be electrically connected at a time.
In a British publication of the UK Patent No. GB2249874B, an assembly having two housings is disclosed. One of the housings contains a plurality of solenoids, and the other contains a circuit card. A plurality of elastomeric seating members are mounted within a plurality of bores communicating between the housings, respectively, so as to provide a seat for each wire connected to each solenoid, and provide a seal between the two housings.
Referring to FIG. 5 which illustrates the assembly as disclosed in the British publication of GB2249874B and in which the reference numerals in the parentheses are the same as those used in the British publication, a valve housing for an anti-skid brake controller (ABS) (20) is connected to a housing (24), which is connected to a housing (48). The valve housing (20) is made of ferromagnetic material in order to conduct magnetic flux from an array of solenoids (only one of which is shown in FIG.5). Each solenoid comprises an annular coil (26) which surrounds a dome (30) and which is encased in a metal yoke (28). Extending from the upper part of solenoid coils (26) are two stiff metal wire conductors (34) through bores (32) of the housing (24), respectively, in order to make electronic connection with a flexible circuit card (38). Elastomeric members (40) surround each wire (34) and are disposed in the bores (32). Elastomeric member (40) provides a seating for the coil (26) and permits relative movement of the coil within the housing (24) to a certain extent determined by the flexibility of the elastomeric member.
According to the electromagnetic valve unit disclosed in the British publication, however, since the housing (24) is formed with a plurality of bores (32) into which a plurality of the elastomeric members (40) are inserted, respectively, it is necessary to provide a seal (especially for a water-proof) for each bore, and it is difficult to assemble them. Although it may be possible to connect the elastomeric members (40) together so as to form them in a body, as also disclosed in the British publication, it is still difficult to assemble them.